masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Skazis
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Galaxial Tech page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 22:25, 20 August 2009 Status Hello Skazis. I am Kamikaz, the recently made administrator of this wiki. If I can trust you and if you know how to make banners for the homepage, i will update your status to Administrator.--Kamikaz 02:33, 25 August 2009 (UTC) re: Custom skin and logo Hi Skazis. I'd be glad to design a custom skin and logo for you guys. Talk it over with the other admins, then let me know what preferences you have for the appearance of both. JoePlay (talk) 17:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Yep, I can help redesign the main page too. =) JoePlay (talk) 19:50, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Skin and Logo I dont really have a preference. Im not really a art kind of guy but maybe we could have the galaxy and in the center of the galaxy it says "Mass Effect fanfiction wiki". I think anything would be better than the "wikia gaming" logo at this point.--Kamikaz 00:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Skin and logo are up and running You may have to do a hard refresh (Ctrl+F5) to clear your browser cache in order to see them. How's it all look? JoePlay (talk) 22:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't know if you guys want to keep the overall look of the current main page or do something different, but for now, I just cleaned up the current design and created a test page to work on. Check it out here and please give any feedback you have. JoePlay (talk) 18:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) JoePlays Main Page Edit Just leaving a message to see if you like JoePlays test page for the main page. Personally, I think it looks cleaner and more organized than the one we have now.--Kamikaz 19:15, 28 August 2009 (UTC) MIA Hey, Skazis where have you been, man? We're starting to get a little more traffic on the site and if you, me, and 144 (and possibly SpartHawg) work together, we can promote this site enough for traffic to be up 30% by the time Mass Effect 2 comes out and that game alone is sure to generate more contributors and articles.--Kamikaz 04:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Main page help Hi Skazis. I just saw your message and I see that you're editing the main page as I type this. If you need any help after you're done, message me again and I'll be glad to help. JoePlay (talk) 19:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC) RE: Main Page Well, the thing about that is, I don't think we should really make decidions that could affect the entire wiki with discussing it with other Admins (ie. Changing the Main Page format). I understand what your doing though and as I actually approve of this main page more than the other, we shouldn't just up and change stuff on a whim. Then again, seeing as it's already been done, we might aswell keep the main page this way.--Kamikaz 05:13, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello Skazis, long time no speak. Well, I just dropped by to ask if you were going to do anything with those pages and templates on the main page, much of which being broken links while others seem to be unfinished guidelines. If not, I was going to temporarily remove them just until you finished them to make the front page look less cluttered. Hope you're okay with this.--Kamikaz 07:50, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC)